Kuroko no shuffle challenge
by PilsenPiloswine
Summary: 10 ficlets with different characters. Done for the song shuffle meme. (Aomine, Akashi, Takao, Midorima and Furihata are mentioned in here as well. I got the limit of 4 characters so I just put the shipping ones) Warning: KiseKaga and HimuMura


**A/N: I made the same challenge some years ago with Pokèmon. The rules applied are basically these:**

 **1\. Put your ipod/mp3/player/whatever on shuffle mode**

 **2\. Write a short fic for each song, you just have the song time to write it, though**

 **3\. Do the same ten times, no skipping, no repeating**

 **It's mostly depressing KiKaga (so my spotify decided). The firstone is a bit longer because I caught two commercials :P**

 ***XxXx***

 **1) 15 Minutes by Egypt Central (Kise/Kagami)**

Kise had never been so happy: he was accepted as one of the main stars in an important TV series.

He didn't kiss his manager because he was a middle aged man who stunk like naftaline.

"I look forward to tell it to Kagamicchi-"

"About that, you really should break up. We don't want all the press focused on your private life, don't we?"

Kise was stunned, he tried to discuss his reasons, but it was useless, the manger was steady on his point. Either his boyfriend or his career.

Once at home, Kise was faced with a glad and whistling Kagami who was preparing dinner for him

"How did the casting go?" chirped Kagami

"I am one of the leading characters" added kise, completely down.

Before Kagami could tell anything, Kise interrupted him "Kagamicchi. We can't be lovers anymore"

Kagami was bewildered "Are you still acting? Because this is not funny."

"I'm serious. I'm fed up. We don't spend enough time together. I don't love you anymore. We shouldn't be continuinng this joke."

Kagami stood silent, he hung his apron to the door, and before walking away, he threw a box containing a ring to Kise "I hope it is worth it."

Kise stared as the door closed behind Kagami, he did the biggest mistake in his life, it was just too late to realize now.

 **2) Take the Bullets Away – We as Human ft. Lacey Strum (Himuro/Murasakibara)**

Himuro sat in his room, alone. He's been like that for some time now. He watched his reflection in the mirror and saw nothing but disappointment. Despite he pretended to be happy for his brother's successes, he couldn't deny he was feeling helplessly useless.

He did tried everything, worked hard to reach the same level as his brother, with the result of not being considered, at all.

There he was, a disappointment, discarded. More than one time he thought about ending it there. A single shot thorugh his temple, who would have missed him? Society would have just beenfited from his death.

"Muro chin, how are you?"

Atsushi came in, starying at him confused

"I missed you Muro-chin"

Himuro ran towards him, hugging that huge, sweet titan. Without him, Atsushi would have been lost. All the dark thoughts disappeared as the cookie monster stepped forward. He could never be more grateful to have met such a soul in his life.

 **3) E for extinction – Thousand Foot Krutch (Furihata – Akashi AU)**

Akashi stared at his agressor who had completely grounded him to the floor, his glare was evident even in the dark. He could feel a knife pressed against his throath. A single fake move and he was dead. Not that it would had been different otherways.

The aggressor's breath was barely evident, it looked like he had no life in him at all, his eyes cold like ice.

"Kouki, calm down." advised Akashi

The other smirked, shaking his head "You killed my family and mocked at me for not being able to save and avenge them. Here you go Akashi-sama."

Akashi knew it was over, he created a cold-blooded beast.

 **4)On my own – Ashes Remain (Aomine – Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi)**

Aomine closed the door at his back. It was an intense day, he spent the whole time with Satsuki, Kuroko and Kagami.

His eyes laid upon one of his picture back to the Teiko days, one from his last year. My god, what kind of shitty year that was, " _The only one who can beat me is me"_ did he really said that? In a serious tone to say the least?

He smiled shaking his head, replacing that picture with the one they took some hours before at the mall.

Thinking to fight alone, he must have been fool. It was better when there's a whole, supporting crowd around him.

 **5)Hero – Skillet (Kagami – Aomine Future AU)**

Kagami glanced at the score board one last time. 20 seconds left, three points separated the national team from victory, however, he could feel his legs going dizzy. Dang it, the golden medal was upon his shoulders, those shoulders that were all stiff.

Kagami watched as the ball was snatched from him flying to the other side of the court.

Five seconds, five mere seconds, he lost it.

The alarm rang and he felt people all around him, hugging him.

Aomine managed to catch the ball in time and score. They Won. His mate saved the team.

 **6)Everybody's Fool – Evanescence (Kise/Kagami future AU, kind of a sequel of the first)**

Kise washed his face, the brown water poured down as he carefully removed all the make-up from his face.

All the magazines were talking about him _"Kise Ryouta, the most loved man in the country"_

" _Kise and his recipe for happiness"_

" _A day in Mr. Sunshine's life"_

Rolling the golden band on his finger, Kise could feel a tear coming down his cheek, he could do one thousand shoots, but under that mask there was a lonely man who just gave up on his source of happiness for that permanent anxiety estate.

He would have sold everything to have his Kagamicchi back.

 **7) Painkiller – Three Days Grace (Himuro/Murasakibara)**

Atsushi have been buried in his bed for four hours straight now, Himuro know it was far too much for his afternoon nap.

He slowly approached the bed, as expected, Atsushi wasn't sleeping at all, but he looked pretty down. Sitting down, he stroke Atsushi's hair "What happened?"

"Murochin, it was horrible. Akachin and the others wanted to hang out, I told them I din't want to go to the park, they just didn't listen to me. I took some cotton candy, everyone was staring at me. They stared and judged, laughed at me, I hate people."

Himuro laid down besides his grumpy giant, embracing him. Atsushi had been suffering from this kind of panick attacks since he was very young.

"Do you want some candies?" asked Himuro softly, Atshushi just snuggled against him "No. Lay down with me, I don't need sugar, I need Muro-chin to let the pain go away."

 **8)Based on a true story – Blowsight (Kise/Kagami future AU)**

Kagami tried again, Kise's phone just seemed not to be working.

Kuroko told him to let him go, that a person like that didn't even deserve to be considered.

Easy to say, they've been living together for six years before he suddenly came up with that stuid excuse. He was worried, was he eating well? Wasn't he working too much.

Eventually, that evening Kagami received the so awaited call

" _How long do I have to ignore you before you understand it? It's over Kagamicchi, don't you dare contacting me anymore!"_

Kise didn't leave him time to answer.

Kuroko was right. The only thing he was left to do was to erase his ex-fiancè completely from his mind.

 **9)Monster – Skillet (Takao – Midorima)**

That did it, Midorima's lucky items were supposed to bring luck just to him because most of the times, the others aorund all had bad days.

Takao took the side effects more than th others, being his best friend.

Today's lucky item was a fish bowl, yes a _true fish_ inside _true water_ which spilled over Takao's new laptop, ruining it for good.

Seeing his money vanishing in such a short time, Takao roared his frustration towards Midorima, insulting each single relative of his. The kiseki shooter, despite being apparently poker-faced was pretty afraid. It was true that calm and smiling people can turn into monsters if properly triggered!

 **10)Take it out on me – Thousand Foot Krutch (Kise/Kagami same AU as above)**

Kise got back from a shooting, it was a damn rough day. Not only they were never satisfied with the job done. After eight hours of shooting, the company suposed to hire him, decided he didn't suit the role he was applying for (and he watched just a couple of pictures out of one thousand).

No money again, but he needed to be strong, he had to be for him and Kagami. Crying or freaking out wasn't an option.

That's what he thought until a pair of arms encircled him. Kagami hugged him thight"Let it out. Let it all out, darling. You'll feel better." he cooed.

Kise didn't need to be told twice as he screamed and cursed in frustration, beating his fists on Kagami's chest.

Everything lasted some minutes, but after that, Kise was feling so much better. He would be lost without Kagami.

 ***XxXx***

 **A/N: All these KiKaga hidden prompts... I should do something with them :))**


End file.
